Father and Son
Background Myrrh returns safely to Ephraim's side. A noble warrior to the end, Selena fought with great honor, never once using Myrrh as a hostage. Ephraim renews his vow to pierce the veil of mystery surrounding the Grado Empire. Selena is added to the list of innocents who Grado must account for. The center of the Grado Empire. Emperor Vigarde should have been here, but... Chapter Information Father and Son is Chapter 14 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones when playing Ephraim's route. This chapter has a Secret Shop. Secret Shop *Steel Blade *Silver Blade *Killing Edge *Killer Lance *Battle Axe *Killer Axe *Killer Bow *Barrier *Physic *Lockpick *Hero Crest *Knight Crest *Orion's Bolt *Elysian Whip *Guiding Ring *Ocean Seal In Creature Campaign: Lancereaver, Swordreaver, Axereaver, Killer Bow, Brave Sword, Purge, Bolting, Eclipse, Silence, Recover, Angelic Robe, Energy Ring, Talisman, Lockpick, Hero Crest, Knight Crest, Orion's Bolt, Elysian Whip, Guiding Ring, Ocean Seal Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 2: 2 Fighters from the west and 2 Soldiers from the east *Turn 3: 2 Soldiers from the west and 2 Mercenaries from the east *Turn 4: 2 Knights from the west and 2 Myrmidons from the east *Turn 7: 2 Mages from the north west and 2 Shamans from the north east *Turn 8: 2 Mages from the north west and 2 Shamans from the north east *Turn 9: 2 Mages from the north west and 2 Shamans from the north east Items Enemy Drops *Knight Crest (from Vigarde) *Shine (or Sleep from Bishop to the north west) *Red Gem (Druid in the throne room) *Door Key (Shaman outside throne room) *Chest Key (Shaman inside southern treasure room) *Armorslayer (Mercenary to the west) *Door Key (Knight outside southern treasure room) *Swordreaver (Fighter to the east) *Door Key (Knight to the west) *Door Key (Knight to the east) *Body Ring (steal from Archer to the north west) *Longbow (Sniper to the centre) *Hammer (from Fighter reinforcement) Chests *Spear (chest to the north east) *Angelic Robe (chest to the north west) *Guiding Ring (left chest in the southern treasure room) *10000G (middle chest in the southern treasure room) *Hammerne (right chest in the southern treasure room) Other *Gleipnir and Garm (from end of chapter event) Strategy While strategies vary in this chapter, the seemingly best strategy for unit preservation is to start out with all of the slower units in the group on the left and slow on the right. If you have a Restore stave, it is highly recommended because of the Berserk staff the Druids in Vigarde's room and the Bishop with the Sleep Staff on the left. As there are Archers and a Sniper with Longbows, it is your pick if you want to let your flying units, as the Archers on the two sides won't move unless they can attack a unit, and the two Archers and Sniper in the middle will be unable to move around. Artur and Lute will come in handy because of the Knights, although it should be noted that most if not all of the Knights are armed with Javelins. Colm is not exactly needed with his lockpick because you can gain Rennac, who can automatically open all chests and doors, but nevertheless is still nice to have. Neimi, if she is alive and has a Longbow, would also find herself quite useful here. Start by pouring everyone onto the left side of the map, using your lance-users (preferably Cavaliers) to guard against the reinforcements that will chase the group down on the right side. Ignore the central treasure room, as you can always go back later. However, if you have any low movement units, it would be best to have another unit ferry them or kill them as they always have Javelins. As you move the units upwards on the left side, the Bishop behind the large door on the left begins to use Sleep on your units. Reinforcements also arrive on the left, but they are very easy to defeat if you have decent units and have been training on the Tower of Valni and Monster skirmishes. Kill the Knight in the middle of the large door to obtain a door key. Then quickly kill the Bishop. The units on the right side will not pay any attention at all, apart the reinforcements, so you can deal with them later when you want to for items and XP. Make sure you have a decent unit that has a C Rank in Staffs so they can use the Restore staff to remove the Sleep/Berserk effects. Once you open the door(s), enemies will begin to move in, including the Knights and Myrmidon. If you have any units near the doors, attack the Bishop behind the door as it is likely their Sleep/Silence will still have some charges and each one has Shine, which can deal a considerable amount of damage to your troops. If you plan to attack both ways, make sure your units do not have any Killer or any other weapon (Lancereavers, Anti-dragon weaponry) because the Druids in the throne room may get lucky and make your unit go Berserk, and the affected unit may attack your weak units or specific unit and kill them. Make sure if they are low on health to heal them as they may also attack enemy units that they should not attack. An example would be the two Druids in the throne room, as one has Luna and another has Nosferatu which can deal decent damage against any of your units. When waiting out for the Druid's Berserk staffs, block the square where only one unit can get through. That way, Rennac will go around the whole map to go onto the other side. Rennac will not attack your units. Trivia *Once the Druids in the throne room have run out of Berserk charges, one of them will then have a Red Gem in their inventory. Checking it while they still have their Berserk charges will not show the Red Gem. Gallery File:SecretShop 14B.png|The location of the secret shop Category:Chapters Category:The Sacred Stones chapters